Apalah Arti Menunggu
by White Ryuu Kirei
Summary: Apakah Sakura akan terus menunggu seorang Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang di cintainya sejak lama atau memilih seseorang yang sejak dulu mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati? White back minna-san XD don't like don't read. review ya


Haloha minna-san, masih inget gak sama White?

Readers : Gaaakkk!

#pundung di pojokan

Hehe, kali ini White buat cerita dengan pair NaruSaku XD

Fic ini terinspirasi pas White dengerin lagu nya Raisa trus tiba-tiba mlh ngebayangin Sasuke deh :o

Yaaah, abisnya White lagi galau sih sama sifat Sasuke-koi yang jahat di anime nya #dibakar Sasuke FC

Ini fic request-an dari Zee konaqii yang udaahhh lamaa dia minta tapi baru White buatin ^^a

Gomen Zee-chan

Yosh! Langsung saja~~

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Apalah arti menunggu **** Raisa**

**This story **** White Ryuu Kirei**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Romance**

**Warning : **

**Full of Typo(s), abal, hancur, mengakibatkan serangan jantung, Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

**Happy Reading.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 10 tahun lamanya aku menunggu dan selama itu pula aku selalu menyimpan cinta ini meskipun aku tahu bahwa semua itu sia-sia dan hanya akan menyakiti hatiku.

_**Telah lama aku bertahan**_

_**Demi cinta wujudkan sebuah harapan**_

Tak tahukah kau Sasuke-kun, selama ini aku bertahan dengan perasaan cintaku padamu hanya untuk mewujudkan harapan bahwa kelak kau akan membalas cintaku. Pada awalnya aku sangat yakin bahwa kau akan kembali ke Konoha, berkumpul bersama kita lagi seperti dulu. Tapi, aku sadar bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi karena sekarang hatimu telah dipenuhi oleh dendam. Tidak ada lagi Sasuke-kun yang dulu, yang ada hanyalah Sasuke-kun yang mengkhianati Konoha dengan menjadi anak buah Orochimaru demi membalas dendamnya kepada Uchiha Itachi.

_**Namun kurasa cukup ku menunggu**_

_**Semua rasa t'lah hilang**_

Aku tidak ingin menyerah Sasuke-kun, sungguh! Tapi, aku juga tidak mungkin terus menunggumu ketika rasa cinta yang kumiliki ini kian memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku tidak ingin rasa cinta yang sudah aku simpan selama ini pudar. Tapi, ternyata hatiku sudah tidak bisa lagi terlalu lama menyimpan cinta ini. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun.

_**Sekarang aku tersadar **_

_**Cinta yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang**_

_**Apalah arti aku menunggu**_

_**Bila kamu tak cinta lagi**_

Aku terkejut ketika Ino dan Tsunade-sama berkata padaku bahwa selama ini ada seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku dan orang itu bukanlah dirimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku bingung, sedih dan juga senang ketika mengetahui hal itu. Bingung karena aku tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut, sedih karena orang itu bukanlah dirimu Sasuke-kun, dan senang karena selama ini ada seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku. Jadi, apakah aku masih dapat menunggumu yang aku yakin tidak mungkin membalas cintaku sedangkan selama ini ada seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku?

Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu aku bukan seorang kunoichi sejati karena aku telah melanggar janji yang aku buat sendiri bahwa aku akan selalu setia menunggumu di sini. Aku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan seperti yang lainnya. Egois? Ya. Aku akui bahwa aku sangat egois karena aku ingin berhenti menunggumu demi merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Aku sudah terlalu lelah menunggumu kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku.

_**Namun kurasa cukup ku menunggu**_

_**Semua rasa t'lah hilang**_

_**Sekarang aku tersadar**_

_**Cinta yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang**_

_**Apalah arti aku menunggu **_

_**Bila kamu tak cinta lagi**_

Karena terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, Sakura pun tidak sadar akan kedatangan Naruto yang saat ini telah berada di hadapannya dan telah memanggil namanya berulang kali.

"Sakura-chan!"

"…"

"Hei Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Eh? Ada apa Naruto?" jawab Sakura yang akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Naruto yang heran dengan kelakuan Sakura.

"Tidak. Sekarang katakan, ada apa kau menemuiku?" jawab Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Naruto yang menatapnya. Entah kenapa, Sakura menjadi gugup di pandangi seperti itu oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun menghela nafasnya, kemudian mulai menyusun kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan pada Sakura.

"Aishiteru Sakura-chan! Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku karena cintamu hanyalah untuk Sasuke, aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku padamu selama ini bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan membuatmu melupakan Sasuke, tapi aku hanya akan membuatmu melupakan rasa cintamu pada Sasuke karena aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku dengan perlahan-lahan." ucap Naruto dengan tegas setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

Deg deg deg

Deg deg deg

Jantung Sakura pun berdetak tak karuan ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sakura sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang dimaksud Ino dan Tsunade waktu itu adalah Naruto, anggota tim-nya sekaligus sahabatnya. Ia dapat melihat kesungguhan dari kata-kata Naruto tersebut melalui tatapan matanya. Mata Sakura pun menjadi berkaca-kaca karena menahan tangis. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menghapus air mata Sakura yang mulai terjatuh. Kemudian Naruto menjatuhkan Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura merasa sangat hangat dan merasa terlindungi di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, aku tidak memintamu untuk membalas cintaku sekarang. Jadi, aku mohon jangan menangis." ucap Naruto.

Sakura pun melepas pelukan Naruto dan menatap mata Naruto.

"Baka! Apakah kau masih akan mengatakan seperti itu ketika aku bilang 'Aishiteru mo', Naruto-baka?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Na-nani? Jadi kau juga mencintaiku, Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto sambil memandang Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sangat shock.

"Tentu saja, Baka! Untuk apa aku mengatakan hal tersebut jika aku tidak mencintaimu, Naruto no Baka!" jawab Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan kesal dengan kebodohan Naruto.

"Hehehe gomen gomen Saku-chan, aku hanya terlalu bahagia mengetahui bahwa kau juga mencintaiku." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Saku-chan, kau tidak lagi mabuk kan? Apa kau serius mengatakan hal tersebut?" tanya Naruto polos yang masih memeluk Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

BHUUG

"Ittai~! Kenapa kau memukulku sih, Saku-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang habis terkena jitakan dari Sakura.

"Tentu saja untuk kebodohanmu! Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu, hah? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku bahwa aku juga men-hmmph" ucapan Sakura terputus ketika dengan tiba-tiba saja Naruto menciumnya.

Sakura merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seperti terkena aliran listrik begitu bibir Naruto mulai melumat lembut bibirnya. Sakura yang melihat mata Naruto tertutup pun ikut menutup matanya dan memeluk leher Naruto. Akhirnya, dengan perlahan Sakura mulai membalas ciuman Naruto.

"Aishiteru, Saku-chan!" ucap Naruto di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Naruto pun ikut tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan mulai memperdalam ciumannya pada Sakura. Sakura pun ikut mempererat pelukannya di leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

'_Sasuke-kun, sekarang aku telah menemukan penggantimu'_

_**Dahulu kaulah segalanya**_

_**Dahulu hanya dirimu yang ada di hatiku**_

_**Namun sekarang aku mengerti**_

_**Tak perlu ku menunggu sebuah cinta yang sama**_

Dulu, kau memang segalanya bagiku Sasuke-kun. Tapi sekarang aku hanya menganggapmu tak lebih dari seorang sahabat. Sosokmu yang selama ini selalu ada di hatiku, entah mengapa mulai lenyap dan tergantikan dengan orang lain. Aku hanya tidak ingin terus larut dalam penantian yang sia-sia ini, Sasuke-kun. Selama ini aku selalu menutup hatiku untuk orang lain karena aku hanya ingin hatiku kuberikan seluruhnya untukmu. Tapi karena hal itu, aku sampai tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini ada seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku, melindungiku dan menghiburku walaupun ia tahu bahwa aku tidak mencintainya. Tapi ia selalu sabar menunggu karena ia yakin aku akan membalas cintanya dan akhirnya aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya.

_**Sekarang aku tersadar**_

_**Cinta yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang**_

_**Apalah arti aku menunggu**_

_**Bila kamu tak cinta lagi**_

Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Mungkin kau bukanlah orang yang di takdirkan Kami-sama untukku, Sasuke-kun. Dan aku rasa Naruto lah orang yang ditakdirkan Kami-sama untukku. Aku baru sadar, bahwa ternyata aku juga sangat mencintai Naruto lebih dari aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.

Sayonara Sasuke-kun. Sayonara my first love. Aku bahagia karena aku pernah mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku karena aku sudah tidak bisa mencintai dan menunggumu seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang aku telah menemukan seseorang yang dapat membuatku bahagia.

.

.

Yaitu, Uzumaki Naruto.

THE END

Krik krik krik krik

Huwaaaa~~ maafkan White minna-san T.T

Fic nya abal bangettt, alur kecepetan, cerita gak jelas, lagu sm ceritanya gak nyambung #nangis meraung-raung

Sekali lagi gomennasai minna-san klo cerita White benar-benar hancur, maklum White masih tergolong newbie disini XD #alesan –digantung

Flame diterima kok, cuma flame yang membangun aja yaa :D

Sekali lagi Arigatou dan jangan lupa review nya yaaakk~ ^^


End file.
